Prod characters
ProDuct shaved off some characters for this iteration. While the bios are slowly getting created, this will replace the not-made-yet ones. Characters with Bios Robo Heroes *Nein Characters without bios yet Robo Heroes *'339' : Logical_Core *:339 is the emotionless sociopath at heart. he values efficiency and productivity the highest. he'll act like he has emotions for the sake of convenience or benefits. if you need technical help, this guy will most likely solve problems. He wears a white shirt with 'SRX-03', his hardware brand logo on it, and blue jeans. he has a spare pair of blue hoodies as well. he also wears gray rectangular glasses. *'Brian' : COOL GUY *:Brian is the guy with the machine gun. He wears blue overalls with short arms, and always carries his trusty machine gun everywhere. He's a truly wacky one. he breaks the wall often and does random things. *'Drime' : Worst name *:Drime is a person who got the first name. he chose it himself because he calls himself "dreamy" oftem. he often wears a white outfit with a single-line text on it. he's the most "wise" person, but also the most shy. he thinks about all the possibilities first before stepping into the situation, often leading him to failing the task for being "too slow". he also thinks about life and philosophical things often. idk. *'Ker' : F L A M ㄷ Z *:Ker is an orange-haired girl with courageous personality. she always jumps into the situation first and most likely gets backfired. She does not know what strategy is, but she is the warmest robot at heart New Dragonbros *'Mikai' : big draggo..? *:Mikai is a red-haired human with dark red overall, with a white generic western dragon pattern on his shirt. he is quite silent, yet he leads the team nicely. without him, this group wouldn't exist by now. he always carries all luggage. *'Zaco' : OUR BOY''it's shirt dragon shape is his old, MROU self. *:Zaco is a yellow-haired person with a cheerful personality. he moves quickly, jumps around like a child, despite his age of 21. Planaer remarks Zaco as 'stuck in his high school self', oof. *'Planaer''' : #3 Milf *:Planaer is a calm, blue-haired girl. she is a tea person which is the most important trait- and she is the personal therapy person in the group. *'Ginas' : xd epic funny *:Ginas is a funny, green-haired person with jokey nature. he is the one who posts memes to all the other friends. Home Delivery *'Filieta' : SOUR CREAM *:Filieta is a random yellow-haired girl, who was also a childhood friend of Zaco. she opened a home delivery business and made a few numbers of friends there. *'Mineta' : #1 Sibling *:Mineta is a good sibling. she cares about Filieta's weird vocabulary and weird behavior and reveals her deep-thinking, creative thoughts. without her, Filieta would be at a mental hospital. also, she bakes a nice cake. and muffins. *'Kowerker' : Translator 3.5.5 *:Intentional typo. Kowerker is.. well, Filieta and Mineta's coworker. he translates what filieta is saying, also he is good at delivering. he has his unique dark-red hair with a black stripe. Poly Plaza *'Squilia' : normie *:Squilia is a relatively normal ferret. however, after a short while, she needs a "ferret break". which basically mean she freaking out and goes squik mode. *'Sqlog' : boss *:Sqlog is the head of Poly plaza task force. she is the only inverse square-rank ferret, and very calm and focused all the time. *'Sqivac' : linepeepo *:The action-packed one. who actually does stuff instead of hanging out in the base. he can put a U into his name and become squivac, or remove it and become sqivac. his final attack is throwing the "u" from his name, and it's only possible when he's at squivac mode. *'Sqoof' : oof *:>:00f. that's all you need to know. *'Sqkek' : The Meme Machine *:HE LIKES OLD MEMES!!! RUN!!!!!!! ? Characters in this category will appear soon in the rp, but the role will change, and not set yet. *Aomura *Takuro *Honshitsu *Kaylee *Asthane *G'vich *Janav *Winshihime *Bondaceles *Galea *Eritara *Xiramena *Kriatar *Egg Prototypes These chaaracters in a category isn't all in the rp, but will be relevant. *Zero *Alpha *Beta *Gamma *Delta *Epsilon *Zeta *Eta *Theta *Iota *Kappa *Lambda *Mu *Nu *Xi *Omicron *Pi *Sigma *Tau *Upsilon *Phi *Chi *Psi *Omega *Module_e See also References Category:Prod characters